Ratchet and Clank: Wrath of Omeginus
by Eligan32599
Summary: My 2nd Fanfic of this website. A Ratchet and Clank Fanfic. A story of a young Lombax and small robot was hoping to retire till they come across a strange galaxy that allows them to inherit specific powers. However, Omeginus' soldiers will stop them every way possible so they won't stop his evil plan. Will Ratchet and Clank be able to stop Omeginus and save the strange Galaxy?
1. The Beginning

_Hey guys, it appears that some of you loved my 1st fanfic, and I'm quite happy about that. So thank you, and to show my thanks, I've decided to make a series that some Ratchet and Clank fans may like. So I hope you enjoy it.:)_

_The Beginning_

_Veldin, a small desserted planet that lives only one Lombax. Ratchet, yellow cat like creature with orange slashes on his ears and torso as it lead down to all the way to the kinkle of his leg and with the tail of a lynx along with his green emerald eyes as he was wearing his usual orange shirt with his blue jeans with brown knee caps as he wore his belt with a green logo on it that's similar to the one on his shirt, he has his brown leather gloves and shoes on along with his leather brown pilot cap. He was working on his new ship that'll allow him to go to new galaxies and planets so he and Clank can explore. As for Clank, he was reading the science blog off of a magazine that was made and received from Metropolis. His silver robotic body shinned a bit as the sun was still glaring in the sky, his eyes were as green as Ratchet's. His three fingers in each hand kept making a robotic gizmic noise everytime he tinkers with his fingers. Clank got up and went to talk to Ratchet._

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet as he talked in his deep robot voice* Ratchet, have you finished up builing your ship?_

_Ratchet: In a minute Clank, I'm trying to get the Reaction Commison Module V2 in the Engine. *Carefully puts the module into the machine and closes the hood of the ship* Alright! Should be good to go now._

_Clank: Ah excellent. Now we may need to pack some supplies. *Gets his supply list and goes over it* Food?_

_Ratchet: *Packed chips and drinks into the back of the ship* Check._

_Clank: *Skims through list* Weapons?_

_Ratchet: *Looks at Omniwrench and twirls it a bit* Check._

_Clank: Oil?_

_Ratchet: *Got a container of oil* Check._

_Clank: And, of course, magazines?_

_Ratchet: *Got scientific magazines and books* Check._

_Clank: Ok, we're good to go. *Goes up to the ship and sits on the passenger side*_

_Ratchet: Alright! *Slides on the hood of the ship to get into the driver's seat* Man, I'm glad we're retired from that hero stuff._

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet questionbly* Then why do you have your wrench with you?_

_Ratchet: Y'know, in case someone tries to mug us or if someone's getting mugged._

_Clank: Hmmmmm...Very well. *Puts on his seatbelt*_

_Ratchet: Hehehe. *Puts seatbelt on* Ingnition on! *Presses the ingnition button to turn on the engine*_

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet as he waited*_

_Ratchet: *Turns knobs and pulls levers to make the ship move a bit*_

_Clank: Are we ready?_

_Ratchet: *Nod and turns to Clank* Yep! Lets go! *Turns on the ship as he flew out of the planet with Clank as the rocket plummened into the outer syster of the planet* Woooo!_

_Clank: *Hangs onto the ship's seat*_

_Ratchet: This is exhillerating! Woooooo! *Pulls a lever as the ship went faster*_

_Clank: Ratcheeeeeeeeeet! *Looks at him*_

_Ratchet: Oh come on Clank, relax and enjoy the ride! *Looks at a ripple that leads to a new galaxy* Say what's that?_

_Clank: Hm? *Felt the ship with into a steady motion again and look at a ripple* Why, that ripple leads to the Quanadril Galaxy. People say that it's a good tourist spot._

_Ratchet: I hope it has decent food as well. _

_Clank: Ratchet, we have food with us in case._

_Ratchet: I know, it's just that's I'm always timid when it comes to food that I can't for awhile. *Licks lips but shakes head* Ah well, lets go to the Quanadril Galaxy!_

_Clank: Affermitive. *Looks at the ripple as he thinks to himself* Why would there be a ripple of a galaxy randomly in space*_

_Ratchet: Here we go! *Made the ship go into the ripple as only a star sparkle was shown when they enter the ripple*_

_The Quanadril Galaxy's space was dark purple as the white stars were yellow instead, they headed off to planet Topal, a popular Tourist spot for Ratchet and Clank to go to. As they flew into the planet's orbit, however, some was unnatural with the orbit. It was easy to drive through the orbit strangely as the air around them became more humid and tough to breathe in the ship. _

_Clank: *Turns on A/C* What's going on with the ship? _

_Ratchet: I'm not too sure...It shouldn't act like this...Strange. *Try to steer the ship but couldn't* Huh? The controls aren't working._

_Clank: What do you mean? *Puzzled*_

_Ratchet: I mean- *Saw that they were plummenting into the planet's crust* we're about to crash! _

_Clank: *Looks at the window and tries to protect himself*_

_Ratchet: *Did the same as the ship flipped and breaks its wings as the motor and other parts flew off the ship and destroyed their supplies* Ugh...*Crawls out of the ship as he tries to crack his back* Ugh...*Opened his eyes real big and remember something* CLANK! *Looks at the passenger side as Clank was protected with a air cushion as Ratchet chuckles*_

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet with unamusing eyes* Quiet. *Pops the air bag as he crawled out*_

_Ratchet: *Went up to him and looks at the scenery of a random desserted forest* Where are we?_

_Clank: Hmmmm...Well we did land on Topal...So we must be in the seperate part of the Sarinx Forest. *Tries to activate communicator to call for help*_

_Ratchet: Ah man! *Looks at food and drinks* Not the food! I'll starve to death!_

_Clank: Ratchet, once we get out of here we can eat. *Turns off communicator* It looks like the line wouldn't respond to my signal..._

_Ratchet: Hmmm...*Stomach growls but ignores it* Alright, I guess we'll have to make our own seperate route to get out of here. *Saw that his Omniwrench was intact* Well, atleast you're still alive Old Reliable._

_Clank: *Sigh and got on Ratchet's back as a regular backpack* And I was hoping to retire._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Terror of Sarnix

_Terror of Sarinx_

_While the ship was still in shambles from the impact due to Topal's gravity, Ratchet was reluctant to have both his buddy Clank and his Omniwrench in tact. Ratchet and Clank decided to explore the Sarinx forest for any form of life to help them fix their wrecked ship, however, the two retired heroes won't expect the horror of the Sarinx forest._

_Ratchet: *Walking a bit in the forest while clank was on his back for the entire time* Mind actually walking Clank? My back isn't what it use to be..._

_Clank: You're only 20, Ratchet. But I suppose you have a point. *Decided to get off his back and walk with him*_

_Ratchet: *Looks around the forest* I suppose you have a GPS system programmed inside your brain._

_Clank: Yes, but due to some strange intereference that I'm detecting, I'm unable to do such a thing. And that's not the only thing that I can't do, I can't use my upgrades I got in the past on this planet._

_Ratchet: Huh?! You mean you can't use the Heli-Pack on this planet till we find the source of the interference?_

_Clank: Or leave the planet without destroying what interfering with the connection, but that would be most likely impossible to do so. _

_Ratchet: Well this is gonna suck...*Sighs as he was in disbelief* I wonder what Talwyn is up to..._

_Clank: She must be with the president of Metropolis at the moment. Why did you ask?_

_Ratchet: Well I'm just...Well I was gonna see how she was really? I mean, I haven't seen here for about a year and a half after fighting Angstrom, after that, we just...Drifted apart a bit._

_Clank: Well once we figure out what's happening and enjoy our vacation, we'll visit Talwyn after wards._

_Ratchet: *Made a little grim smile at Clank* Thanks, mean a lot._

_Clank: *Chuckle a bit more till they heard something in the outer parts of the forst* Hm?_

_Ratchet: Something the matter Clank?_

_Clank: I'm reading high levels of activity in some parts of the forest, it appears that these readings are hostile as well._

_Ratchet: If it's something dangerous, we can handle this. *Got his Omniwrench ready*_

_Clank: It appears they're coming towards us._

_Ratchet: I'm prepared!_

_As the ruffling came closer to Ratchet and Clank, three figures came out of the bushes that seem to dislike Ratchet and Clank being in the forest. The figures had a dog like body that was the same size of a Y.E.T.I. but with a red and purple color pattern on the creature's fur that had black horizontal lines on his back. The creature also has 6 inch claws that were as sharp as a Chainblade's swords while there was dry blood on the claws. The creatures growled in anger and circled the heroes a bit till their eyes glowed with a bright red, beginning to attack._

_Ratchet: *Got his wrench and jump at one of the creatures to strike one* Ha!_

_Creature: *Jumped back and slashed at his hand with immense speed*_

_Ratchet: *Felt the pain of the scratch and held his fresh wound* Urgh! It's gonna take more than one scratch to beat me! *Shaked his head and went to attack again*_

_Creature: *Dodged more as he went to slash again to only see that Ratchet would dodged until one of the other creatures bit Ratchet's leg and threw him to a rock to only be slashed more*_

_Ratchet: Agh! *Yelped in pain from the shrill touch of agony getting deeper in his body as his shirt was nearly ripped apart but got up again slowly and went to fight more*_

_Creatures: *Attacked Ratchet once more as they began to tear his shirt up and scratch his bare bloody chest relentlessly*_

_Clank: Ratchet! *got a stick and bat at one of the creture's heads*_

_Creatures: *Turned their heads in irritation at Clank as they began to run to Clank and rip him apart*_

_?: Geldiarazi ez!_

_Creatures: *Listened to ?'s voice and whimpered as they sat like obediant dogs*_

_Clank: *Shocked and saw ?*_

_?: *Looked at Clank with a stern yet calm face* Barka, nor zara?_

_Clank: ...I'm sorry sir, I can't speak in your lanuage, only monkey._

_?: Ah very well. I said forgive me, who are you? You don't look like any city folk from what I seen._

_Clank: My name is Clank, and who are you? *Backed up a bit as he was a bit startled*_

_Terrance: My name is Terrance. _

_Terrance was a tall old middle age man that had the body features of a tall lemur but with the tail of a black stripped raccoon with one blind white eye with a grey iris, he wore a soft cloth jacket that had a few small scratches just like the scratches in his beaten up khaki pants while he had his dirty worned out pouch on the left side of his pants that was followed up with two rather small blasters he has in his pants. The man appeared to also have a rather long beard that was as white as the snow on Planet Hoven._

_Terrance: *Looked at his creatures with irritation in his eyes then turn his head to Clank* My Tameks didn't mean to scare you, they're just rather hungry due to the lack of food. *Looks at Ratchet's weak bloody body on the ground* And it appears they found their meal._

_Clank: *Looks back at Ratchet and ran to him* RATCHET! *Looked at him and begins to feel his neck and wrist* He still has a pulse...*Looks at Terrance* Where's the nearest Nanotech station?!_

_Terrance: No need, I'll bring you two to my place._

_Clank: You really would? _

_Terrance: If it means you forgiving me about my Tameks' behavior, then yes. *Went to Ratchet and carried him on his shoulder* Come._

_Clank: Right. *Follows him*_

_Later..._

_Terrance and Clank arrived in another part of the Sarinx forest that appeared to be where Terrance lived. In the part of the dreary dark forest lied a old wooden cabin that still runs on hydropower. The cabin also had four rooms for how small it was to live in, there was also another part of the cabin that connected to the animal house for the Tameks to sleep in at night. Terrance and Clank walked inside the cabin to only show Clank that the cabin had some rather authentic pieces of history inside the first room of the cabin, this interested Clank while Terrance lied the wounded Lombax on his cott. He got some rather unusual orange sticky liquid from his medicine cabinet and applied it to Ratchet's wounds._

_Terrance: *Began to softly apply the orange sticky liquid on Ratchet* You may feel a little scorch in your body in a little while, but this should fix you up...*Got gauze and wrapped it around the orange sticky areas of Ratchet's body* Alright, that should be good for now._

_Clank: *Looks at the artifacts Terrance obtained in his early life*_

_Terrance: *Came out of the semi tinted lit room and went to Clank* Your friend will be most likely better by tomorrow._

_Clank: *Looked back at Terrance* Thank you sir, I don't know how to thank you._

_Terrance: No need, all I just wanted was a forgiveness and that's all I wanted. I would feel too guilty and heartless if I were to leave your friend in the forest to die by the Gravazs._

_Clank: *Looks at him with a rather questionable look* Gravazs? I've never heard of that race before, who are they?_

_Terrance: If I explain to you who they are, it would rather take awhile to explain just a tale._

_Clank: I wish to learn of them, it would most likely be a helpful reference for me in case if we encounter one._

_Terrance: ...*Sigh* Very well, make sure you're seated well._

_Clank: *Sits on the wooden floor*_

_Terrance: *Sits in his rocking chair and begins to talk* Long ago, there was a war to decide whether or not people should have the power to survive or have the power of dictatorship between the Gravazs and the Dwelmers. Gravazs were known for their mature and naturalistic culture, they were more likely known as the source of a pure trade system for this galaxy to live one longer. This is the galaxy's only trading system for everyone else, it's not like your galaxy that has a plethora amount of trading routes in your system. The Dwelmers were supplied to look for the resources that the other planets are in desperate need for a better life to live on._

_One day, while these two races help supply us with the components we need to live, a man named Omeginus appeared. He was something when I heard of him, he would buy out many galaxies to industrialized his business to make a quick bolt...However, the man was intelligent when it comes to negotiation. He would promise the people of this galaxy irrigation and protection from enemies that were to invade us, and the deal was to industrialized each planet for Omeginus to not only "help them in scarcing their resources", but to secretly increase his army's strength and become even more dangerous. But due to the amount of low oxygen and wild life from the factories, his army began to deplet second by second. _

_This caused Omeginus to think of a new plan in obtaining more protection just for himself, though, it would be rather tough to do this...He decided to hire the Gravazs as his own personal army. This was a rather dangerous idea for them to do because if the Gravazs become an army, then there will be no more trading with the other planets, causing them to die out from low resources and from the fumes of each factory. The Dwelmers were deprived from the lack of help with the Gravazs with food, water, and supplies. This caused the Dwelmers to have a war with Omeginus and his army of Gravazs, the results didn't end well for the Dwelmers, they had to retreat due to the amount of weaponry the Gravazs were supplied with while the Dwelmers only had their bare fist and pride to fight them off. _

_After 15 years of a poor industrailaized life, the Gravazs were known as the most fearsome monsters in the galaxy, the people of their home planets became slaves of work for Omeginus, and Omeginus is still ruling this galaxy at this day. Some people tried to escape their planet with the help of trasportation. But due to the amount of escapes, Omeginus decided to get rid of the trasportation of each planet and use some electrical device to destroy their chance of escaping their planet with their own ships. It's more of like a electrical shield that transmits energy from the device to the person's ship to make them hurdle towards the planet they head towards._

_Clank: That must be why Ratchet's ship wasn't responsive once we reached Planet Topal's orbit..._

_Terrance: *Looks at Clank* Well, I hope you enjoy your little story. Fortunatley for you, that's all I know about the Gravazs, there's a planet in this solar system that isn't industrialized but can help you learn more about the Gravazs. However, due to the electrical current of the shield, you won't be leaving anytime soon._

_Clank: Hmmm...Me and Ratchet might help you with that problem._

_Terrance: That's your friend's name huh? _

_Clank: Yes, and he's been through some rather tough times._

_Terrance: I can see it in his eyes a bit...*Looks at the time* It's almost time for bed, you can sleep in my extra cott tonight, I'll sleep somewhere else tonight._

_Clank: Thank you sir...*Got up* But, mind telling me where that is?_

_Terrance: *Points at the room Ratchet's in*_

_Clank: Alright, thank you again sir. *Walked into the room where Ratchet was lying down peacefully* ...I'm sorry about what happened to you Ratchet, I should've known this kind of thing would happened...But you'll be better by tomorrow...* Lied down in the other cott and began to sleep peacefully with Ratchet while they wake for the break of dawn tomorrow*_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
